A prior art inductive component is described in publications DE 2850657 C2 and CH 290733.
Typically, an inductive component that is suitable for high currents has a conductor with a large cross section. The conductor can be formed as a flexible stranded wire or a difficult-to-bend solid conductor (e.g., busbar).